


the anarchist and the bunny

by poketa



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, The bunny fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: She got hazel eyes and a little injury and Rachel can't help but fall for it...twice.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	1. first encounter - part one

**Author's Note:**

> discord chat always gives me these ideas and y'know, Easter? gotta write it! hope you like it

* * *

"Eagle One here" Rachel speaks into her intercom and presses the button twice for the signal "Eagle two, are you there?"

" _Eagle Two present, asking for permission to - ugh, can we just talk like normal people?"_

Rachel sighs as she holds her binoculars tightly over her eyes "No, we can't" she informs "For both, our safety and the safety of the mission, we cannot reveal our names, Eagle Two"

 _"Whatever, suck my dick, Eagle One"_ The voice replies and Rachel frowns " _I'm on position, the coast is clear, repeat, coast is clear"_

"Great" Rachel replies with a happy sigh as she observes the building from behind the dumpster and the smell is nauseating but she is doing this for a reason "Eagle Three - are you with us?" She speaks again.

" _Uh, yeah, Eagle Three here"_

"You don't sound so sure, Eagle Three" Rachel comments, moving down the binoculars and sending one look to the man sitting on a bench, at the other side of the street, who shoots her a shaky smile.

" _O_ _f course, I am"_ the man speaks into his coffee mug and Rachel accepts his words, because she doesn't want him to be more nervous.

"Alright then" Rachel speaks and puts her mask down to cover her face "Eagle Two disable the cameras" 

There's a distinct click and then the reply.

_"Done"_

Rachel smirks "Now, the security system" 

" _Done and done, Eagle One, I'm not a newbie like Bird Three"_

_"Shut up"_

_"No, you shut up"_

"Shut up, you two" Rachel exclaims, putting the Bluetooth device over her ear and scanning both sides of the alleyway with cautious eyes "I'm going in" she informs with a decisive nod, more to herself than to the others.

 _"Good luck"_ both replies come at the same time.

"Thanks" She replies breathlessly, before dropping the heavier gear onto a trash bag and throwing it inside the dumpster.

Her heart beats erratically and Rachel knows is the adrenaline rushing in, before the biggest part of the mission starts.

Rachel secures her shoelaces, checks the battery of her devices and makes the signal.

It's time for the show.

With the security system down, it's easy to enter the backdoor of the building and navigate through the rooms of the laboratory since every door doesn't need more than a push of her gloved hands to be opened.

The laboratory is both empty and very very clean, making the stark silence of the place loud against Rachel's ears as she walks quickly through it.

Having the whole camera system down and replaced for looped videos of the same building with absolutely _nothing happening_ for an hour, gives Rachel the time to enter and go directly to the subfloor level with a decent window of time.

She opens the subfloor door and walks down the steps, eyeing the inside of the white stark room with cautious eyes.

The cages are a clear contrast to the white colour of the walls and Rachel winces at the sight.

"Hello, _babies_ " she whispers to the animals inside the cages as she takes her swiss army knife from her belt and begins to unscrew the cages from the floor. 

So many helpless bunnies stare back at her with their little scared eyes and Rachel pouts, feeling the beginning of tears in her eyes, but just moves them away with her wrist and speaks again "I'm here to rescue you" 

She clicks onto her Bluetooth device and talks with her serious tone " _Eagle three, is the Ark ready?"_

_"Warm and ready to receive passengers, Eagle One"_

"Excellent" Rachel clicks the communication device off and keeps on unscrewing the cages from the floor with a new found energy.

Everything is going according to the plan, five minutes pass by and Rachel has sixteen cages ready to move up and drop off the van.

But then a particular sound catches her ear and Rachel stills against one of the last cages, checking her feet to know if she stepped on something or made the sound herself, but she's pretty much clear on that front.

The sound presents again.

It's a little whining sound, coming from the farther side of the room and Rachel prepares the knife of the instrument to protect herself from security or anyone.

She steps away from the cages and walks the distance to the other side of the room and sees what is making the sound, moving her hand instantly down and saving the knife.

A little white bunny with one leg wrapped with medical tape is laying over a green fabric in a wooden nest over a counter top.

The little animal is gently whining and Rachel coos at the sight as she gets closer.

" _We got five minutes left, Eagle One, and here I'm not hearing someone carrying the cages up - what the fuck are you doing?"_

Rachel takes the nest and quickly searches for any other animal around this side of the room, but there are none.

Instead, she finds a white fabric over the counter top and quickly ties it in front of her body to make a carrier. Rachel puts the little bunny in the green blanket on the makeshift carrier and moves back to the cages, happily sighing as the bunny stops whining.

"Found rescue seventeen, Eagle Two" Rachel speaks into the device, holding her gloved finger to the button and unscrewing the last cage from the floor with skilful fingers "We got another passenger, Eagle Three" 

_"Copy that, we got the space, Eagle One"_

Rachel smiles as she finally unscrews the last cage and takes it on her arms.

Time for the second part.

* * *

  
  


"Everyone up?"

Rachel nods as she turns around to count the cages as she gently pets the bunny cuddled on her chest.

"Yes"

And the driver quickly starts the van, not speaking more until they are miles away from the laboratory, finally stopping to change the plates and the cover over the van behind an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere.

"So - seventeen?" Sam questions with a smile as he changes the plates from the front of the van for the real ones.

He already got rid of his fake mustache, wig and glasses, but the Hawaiian shirt is still on his frame and Rachel knows it's because he actually likes it.

"Yeah" Rachel replies wistfully, looking down at the fluffy animal nestled on her chest, trying to not disrupt it "I think our source was wrong about the number, but just because this little one didn't make the official cut" she replies gently petting that little head.

Sam sits against the driver seat and he passes his hand through his hair "Maybe you should keep it" the blonde man suggests, putting the van onto the road again and playing some country music.

Meanwhile, he changed the look of the van, Rachel already got rid of her black clothes and just hides the trash bag containing those under her seat as she sits on the passenger seat on her common clothes.

"You think so?" Rachel inquires watching the road ahead as she bites her lip nervously.

But Sam just nods with a big smile and she turns to look at him "Yeah, why not? It looks like you two already bonded" he replies happily, tapping his hands to the beat of the song about a girl that got away and bottles of whiskey.

 _"Sadly, gotta interrupt the sap fest - but get these bunnies to the Lima Animal Refugee Center_ , _you morons_ " 

Rachel rolls her eyes as she clicks on the device still attached to her right ear and, at least, they are miles away and safe to actually use their actual names "We are getting there, Santana" she informs the hacker.

_"Yeah yeah - but what did I just hear about the bunny? You wanna keep it, Streisand?"_

Sam shoots her a look, but Rachel just shakes her head at him as she replies to the woman "Well, it's none of your business" the brunette says quickly.

" _Everything is my business or do I have to remind you that I'm your roommate?"_

Rachel scoffs and Sam seems happy to just ignore them now as he sings the lyrics to another country song that begins to play.

"No, Brittany is your girlfriend and my _actual_ roommate" Rachel scolds, but it's more playful than anything else, because she actually likes Santana, even if she acts like an ass most of the time. The latina is actually a good person, she just likes to pretend she isn't "you, on the other hand, happen to never leave our place, but you aren't my roommate, Lopez" Rachel replies evenly, eyeing the welcome sign to their town with a relieved sigh "Also, I'm pretty sure Britt would actually love this little one" she comments with a grin.

_"...you wouldn't dare"_

"Watch me" Rachel says with a smug tone and she finally turns off the device, going as far as cutting the connection with Santana's device, before dropping it on the glove compartment.

"Is little one causing trouble?" Sam comments as he lowers the volume of the radio, sending her a smile at her and then a soft look at the little animal.

Rachel shakes her head as she pets the bunny with careful hands "Nah, she's not" she whispers gently.

" _She?_ " Sam questions with a raised brow as he makes a turn on the road and they are so close to the rescue center that both quickly high five.

"I'm a little psychic" Rachel confides to him with a shrug as the driver puts his hand back onto the driving wheel.

"Really?" Sam asks with a puzzled frown.

But the sight of the _Lima Animal Refugee Center_ comes into view and both of them get distracted by the beacon of hope for these little creatures.

"We are here" Rachel speaks, tearing up as Sam pulls into the parking lot of the place.

The vets and people from the organization are waiting for them on the ground with their own happy expressions and Rachel smiles bigly at them.

They did it.

* * *

  
  


"And here we are" Rachel declares, opening the door of the apartment with her foot and then carrying inside her practical gear in her black duffel bag.

The bunny is pretty much awake as she sniffs the new place and looks up at Rachel with her little golden eyes.

Her little paw is changed into a new clean and pristine bandage and, the fact that's a pink little cast, makes it even more cute to Rachel.

"There" Rachel says as she closes the door behind herself and holds up the bunny to look over the living room with her cupped hands under the belly of the fluffy being "We got our couch and the TV, but we don't spend much time watching mindless television when there's so much else to do" she informs and if someone else saw her, Rachel would feel silly, but it's just the bunny and her and she feels like giving a tour.

She walks them both to the kitchen and the bunny sniffs even more as both enter it.

"This is our kitchen and baking comes as one of my favorite activities when I'm stressed" Rachel tells the bunny, who just looks back at her and moves her little pink nose and she sighs, before realizing she hasn't tell the main reason why she gets so stressed "It may come as a surprise to you, but actually I'm a Broadway actress" Rachel confesses.

The bunny tilts her little head at her and Rachel nods "Yes, I live a double life" She confirms with a sigh, walking outside the kitchen and towards the couch. 

Rachel sits on the big couch and leaves the little being free on it, but the bunny just bounces back til it's sitting again in her lap and she smiles at her "Sometimes it's exhausting, but it makes me very happy" Rachel tells the little white bunny.

And she may sound crazy, but it feels like the bunny is actually listening to her.

"Should we get you a name?" Rachel inquires, looking at the white bunny on her lap "We can't just call you bunny forever - what if we get another bunny? It could get confusing" 

But the bunny does nothing, but stare up at her with those lovely hazel eyes and Rachel grins as she realizes it.

"Hazel _"_

And the white bunny bounces up her lap towards her outstretched hands and Rachel guesses they got a name for her.

"Time to show you my room" Rachel declares, standing up and moving towards her room "you'll actually like it quite a bit, but please don't eat my carrot pajamas" she jokes "sorry, that was lame" 

But again, it's just Hazel and her, Rachel can be lame.

Yawning, Rachel nods to the structure on the middle of the room, holding Hazel to see it "And that's my bed" 

Her body feels suddenly heavy and then she remembers that she did spend most of her morning on a secret mission to save bunnies.

Rachel rubs her eyes with her free hand and decides that a nap is a reasonable decision.

"The vets said you got to rest, Hazel" The performer informs the bunny as she turns it to look at her, but it just blinks at her, moving her whiskers "And I'm quite tired after the rescue mission we just pulled off - so, what do you think about a nap, honey?" 

Rachel lays a single kiss on the bunny's white head and then moves to snuggle on the bed.

Luckily, her bed is big enough to fit both of them on it and Rachel won't be afraid of crushing little precious Hazel with her body, she thinks as she takes off her coat.

Rachel leaves the little white bunny on the right side and turns to the other side of the bed to sleep, kicking her sneakers away with her feet and snuggling to the pillow.

But as the performer closes her eyes, suddenly, a white light explodes inside the room and the force of it, hits Rachel unconscious.

The last thing she sees?

Two big hazel eyes staring back at her.

* * *

The pain on her head brings Rachel back again into the conscious life and she groans as the headache greets her.

"Ugh" Rachel groans as she holds her hands to her forehead "What happened?" she asks loudly to absolutely no one, because really she fell asleep just with Hazel on her side.

Hazel.

Rachel sits against the bed, but there's not a white little adorable bunny on the other side of the bed when she opens her eyes, but a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and pale skin sleeping on it.

A very _naked_ and _beautiful_ blonde young woman sleeping in her bed.

Rachel holds her forehead with a pained expression as her cheeks blush and her eyes inspect the sleeping woman on the other side of the bed.

She sees the pink cast on the woman's right leg and gasps "Hazel?" Rachel whispers incoherently.

Okay - this _must_ be a dream.

There's no way - absolutely no way that Hazel just turned into a woman.

Rachel stands up from the bed and quickly throws the duvet over the sleeping woman's naked body, even if it's a dream, that woman deserves some modesty.

She takes her phone from her coat and quickly dials Sam's number, walking out of the room and closing the door gently behind her as her mind swirls with crazy explanations.

 _"Hey"_ he greets distractedly.

Rachel walks to the shared bathroom and quickly throws open the cabinet to put some aspirins on her mouth "S-Sam" She says shakily, throwing a pill on her mouth and helping herself with some water.

" _What's up, Rach? You sound...weird - everything alright with the bunny?"_ He questions and the sound of a gaming device accompanies his voice.

"Actually, that's why I called" Rachel speaks into the phone in a hurried whisper looking into the mirror as she rubs her head with her other hand. Her hair is disheveled and her blue tank top askew on her frame, she fixes it and speaks into the phone "Hazel, the precious white bunny... it's _gone_ "

" _Gone? We got a runaway bunny?"_ He asks with a confused tone and the sounds of the game pause.

"Not... exactly" Rachel says as she walks outside the bathroom and she passes a hand through her hair nervously, thinking about the options.

 _"I'm confused - is the bunny there or not?"_ Sam inquires and he sounds just as confused as she feels.

But he isn't the one who just woke up beside a very naked and beautiful blonde woman, instead of the little white bunny with hazel eyes that fell asleep beside her.

"Can you please come over?" Rachel requests sitting on the couch and sighing deeply, rubbing her still aching forehead.

" _I'll be_ __there_ in ten" _

* * *

  
  


"So…" 

Sam prompts, clapping his hands together as he stands outside her door and Rachel instantly ushers him in, closing the door behind him.

He's wearing a _Flash_ t-shirt and jeans and Rachel knows he's the right person to talk about this kind of stuff.

Because who else would believe it? Certainly not Santana or Jesse, maybe Brittany - but Brittany also believes that her own cat has a culinary channel over China.

And he died...years ago.

" _Hazel_ didn't run away" Rachel starts with a conflicted expression, speaking softly, somehow whispering makes this seem less real.

"But you said-" Sam starts with a shake of his blonde head, but she quickly cuts him off 

"Hazel, _the bunny_ , isn't here" Rachel explains with a grimace and she looks back at her room with a nervous feeling on her stomach and then turns back to look at Sam "However - there's _someone_ occupying the place on the bed where I left the bunny" her words are meticulous and the way his eyes widen, explain enough how much he understands what Rachel just said.

"You mean…." Sam trails off and his eyes move from her towards her bedroom's door and back.

His confusion is evident and Rachel decides to just go for it.

"There's a pretty _naked_ woman on my bed!" she whispers urgently, he opens his mouth and his eyes shine with questions, but she just shakes her head "Better see it for yourself" Rachel dismisses the explanation as he grins at her.

Rachel tilts her head to her bedroom and motions the man to walk with her.

"I love _this_ " Sam says throwing a punch on the air and she knows it's not the naked or beautiful part of it that is making him excited, but the part where apparently a bunny just turned into a woman.

And Rachel sighs.

This is way _too_ intense for her free day, but she is the one rescuing animals for a nonprofit group and guesses this won't be the weirdest thing it will happen to her because of it.

Not yet, anyway.

* * *

  
  


Both stand respectively looking from beside the bed and Rachel tries to not stare too much, but it's inevitable.

The blonde sleeping woman is _captivating._

Sam looks back at her, he's blushing lightly and probably both of them are doing it "You didn't exaggerate with the pretty part" he comments in a whisper.

"She's absolutely gorgeous" Rachel whispers urgently as she motions with her hands to the body on the bed "Believe me, when I woke up, the fallen angel theory entered my mind once or twice" she exclaims.

"So, the bunny…?" Sam questions, raising his eyebrows at her and tilting his head to the bed.

"Hazel" Rachel corrects with a nod.

"So, _Hazel?_ " Sam rectifies with a frown, but his smile is telling "It's actually a woman" he completes.

"I think so" Rachel says evenly and she walks up to the bed and gently lifts the duvet to show him what made her consider the option believable "They even have the same injury" She adds and the pink cast is still there on the woman's leg.

"That's awesome" Sam comments with an awed face as he comes closer, but then steps back.

He seemed to just remember the _naked_ part with a blush "What now?" Sam inquires with a shrug as he crosses his muscular arms.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks back, covering the woman's leg again.

Sam moves closer, but still keeps a little distance from the stranger, looking at the blonde woman's face with dexterous eyes.

"Let's wake her up?" Sam whispers at her and makes a motion like shaking something up, but the movement looks _too_ violent for Rachel and she frowns deeply.

Rachel nods at Sam and he opens his eyes bigly as she steps near the soundly sleeping woman.

Sam steps backs and pats her back softly.

"Hey _"_ Rachel whispers and she touches the shoulder of the sleeping woman with a careful hand. 

The alabaster skin is soft and warm under Rachel's fingertips and Rachel gasps softly as the woman's eyelids lazily open and enchanting _hazel_ eyes gaze back at her.

And there's definitely no doubt that those were the same hazel eyes staring up at her when she picked up the bunny from the laboratory.

 _"Rachel?"_ The woman whispers in a throaty voice as her beautiful eyes gaze up.

* * *


	2. first encounter - part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pardon?" Rachel asks loudly, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head to hear her unexpected visit better "Quite didn't catch that - Did you say human-?" she inquires in a shocked tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote two versions of this before deciding on the later, hope you like it as much as I did.
> 
> Maybe I'll write more, maybe not, who knows?

* * *

_"Rachel?"_

Rachel steps back from the bed and turns back to Sam, who looks just as shocked as she feels "Excuse me, but do we know each other?" she asks shivering, turning back to the blonde woman, who is blinking up at them, holding the fabric tightly to her chest.

She's blushing and Rachel clears her throat, quickly pushing her elbow into Sam's stomach.

" _Right_ \- I'll be outside" He says with a cough, wincing as he rubs his stomach and shoots the woman a sheepish smile. 

Rachel watches him walk out of the room and then turns to the bed.

The woman is silent, her cheeks are rosy and she's looking at her hands with clear awe on her striking features as Rachel watches her.

"I'm _human_ again" The blonde whispers, touching her face and laughing quietly to herself and it could be really endearing how that laugh bubbles up from that elegant throat and out of those red lips, if Rachel weren't so _utterly_ freaked out by the words being uttered.

 _"Pardon?"_ Rachel asks loudly, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head to hear her unexpected visit better "Quite didn't catch that - Did you say _human-?"_ she inquires in a shocked tone.

Maybe, Rachel inhaled a chemical at the laboratory and her mind is suffering the aftereffects of it, perhaps, she's now on the floor of her apartment having a fever dream, while Hazel looks at her, because there is no way this is actually happening.

" _You_ saved me" The blonde woman says in an awed voice, standing up from the bed with her body covered by the fabric and Rachel is grateful for that little detail of modesty.

Rachel steps back as the woman moves closer, stopping her advance with her hand up "Stop there, I saved the bunny and you - you aren't _Hazel"_ the performer says with an accusing finger.

"Of course not" The blonde says and the way her eyebrow raises makes Rachel too aware that this is a power move of hers and it's kinda working on her, because she swallows tightly "because my name is _Quinn_ "

"Quinn?" Rachel asks with a confused frown as she presses her hand against her forehead, checking her head for a fever.

"Yes?" The blonde replies, tilting her head to the side, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulder and Rachel has a hard time concentrating on what's important.

"May you please explain how you went from a little white bunny to-" The performer inquires with her hand motioning vaguely to Quinn's body and she swallows tightly at the way that the fabric clings onto the curves of the woman. Rachel knows she isn't straight, but how hormonal she is feeling around this product of her mind is more than a little insane "-this" she says, coughing uncomfortably, looking briefly away.

Quinn crosses her arms over her body and opens her mouth _"Honey, I'm home!"_ and frowns as it is not her voice that resonates through the apartment "Who's that?" the blonde questions, clearly confused.

Rachel dismisses with a hand "That's just Brittany" but then realizes, looking at the door with her mouth open and an expression of distress.

_"Hey, Sam - is Rachel in her bedroom? I wanna tell her something funny that happened over work today - "_

And her door is thrown open, revealing her smiling friend with a flustered Sam behind her, who quickly diverts his eyes away.

Brittany looks between Rachel and Quinn with a grin and then exclaims " _Oh_ , you're busy" she's still in her workout attire and Rachel shakes her head quickly at her "I'm Brittany, the roommate" the taller blonde presents herself to Quinn, offering a friendly wave.

"Brittany" Rachel replies awkwardly, sending a quick glance to Quinn, who seems uncomfortable standing there, holding a bed cloth to cover more of herself "Could you please _huh_ \- " the brunette performer says, making a gesture with her hand as if saying _please go and leave us alone._

Sam is quick to leave them alone, but Brittany isn't the brightest apple of the bunch and just stares at them blankly.

"Can you leave us alone please?" Rachel asks directly with a smile, stepping closer to her friend " _Quinn_ and I got a lot to talk _"_ she emphasizes with a nod to the smaller blonde.

"Oh, _sure_ " Brittany says with a smile, exiting the room, but before she fully disappears, the tall blonde holds the doorknob in her hand and winks back at her, mouthing ' _she's hot, good job'_ before quickly disappearing from their sight.

And, yet again, they are alone in her room.

Rachel clears her throat and turns to Quinn, who is clearly amused by the exchange as she crosses her arms over her chest and waits.

"Please forgive me and my roommate for that, let's say, _unfortunate_ interaction" The performer quickly apologizes, offering a smile to the blonde, who nods "She has this weird fixation with my incredible dull love life and - and you don't care about this, do you?" Rachel says, sending a sheepish smile to Quinn, who shrugs.

Quinn snorts and it sounds elegant coming from her "So she thinks we are having _sex_?" she asks bluntly, just going straightforward to the point.

And Rachel fumbles with her reply as the blonde stares intensely back at her "I'm afraid that she does think that, yes" she says more than a little breathless, because it's been months since the last time she has had sex and Quinn is just covering herself with a thin layer of fabric.

God, Rachel hasn't even offered a change of clothes for her - she isn't just an useless bisexual, but a terrible _host._

"See, I wouldn't be opposed to that" Quinn comments with a flirty smile and those eyes are way too enchanting to be just human, the gold almost jumps off them to lure you in and Rachel's heart almost stops right there "But I've known you just for a couple of hours, most of these were spent with me in form of a _bunny_ , not me" the blonde replies, shaking her head and moving to sit in the bed with one leg over the other and Rachel swallows tightly again "Anyway, could I borrow some clothes - I'll give them back as soon as I can" the blonde inquires with a hopeful expression.

And Rachel opens her mouth a few times trying to absorb everything that Quinn has said on the last minute, but it's hard to do so when the blonde is looking at her with those alluring eyes and sweet smile, finally she fixes on the most important one.

"Did you just say - _uhm -_ bunny form?" Rachel inquires, moving closer.

Quinn rolls her eyes, offering a rueful smile, before explaining in a subdued tone "I'm a shape-shifter, Rachel, that's what I was trying to say before Brittany came in"

 _"Shape-shifter?"_ Rachel asks aghast as she absorbs the information, she steps back in fear for the unknown and continues speaking "W-what does that even mean? Is Quinn even your real name?" she questions feeling irrational.

Quinn seems guarded, but she seems to accept that she is in no place to be cryptic and secretive "It's my civilian name" The blonde adds with a shrug, looking away clearly uncomfortable.

And Rachel falls back against the closest furniture, which ends up being her closet as she accepts the information " _Wow_ " she mutters dazedly.

"Are you alright?" Quinn questions, getting up and moving to help her, but Rachel stops her with both of her hands up.

"Just give me a few seconds, I'm processing what you just said" Rachel replies, rubbing her forehead with vigor as the words settle and take form on her mind. She remembers the request and quickly adds "There are clothes in the _uhm_ drawers, you can get anything, yeah" Rachel says with a lazy hand gesture to the furniture on the other side of the bed.

"Thanks" Quinn mutters, sending her a grateful smile, before moving to search for clothes.

She watch the mop of blonde hair with interest but Rachel remembers her manners and quickly excuses herself out of the room, closing the door behind herself with a sigh.

And outside her room are both Brittany and Sam, looking at her with two extremely different expressions, but both eager for _something._

"So?" Sam prods, crossing his arms over his chest and Brittany looks equally as excited of hearing anything, even if they evidently aren't on the same wavelength of information.

"Quinn is... borrowing some clothes" Rachel informs them, still processing the rest of what has been said to her.

"Lame" Brittany dismisses with a pout, walking to her own room, leaving the two of them alone.

The performer shakes her head and moves to take a seat on the couch with Sam, who follows her with a concerned look in his handsome face.

"That expression? Something's up" Sam says, moving to sit closer to her and she dismisses him with a shake of her head, but the blond man insists "No, don't do that, there's something there and we can't ignore it just because there's a gorgeous woman in your room" he whispers hurriedly, pointing to her room and Rachel sends him an amused look "Can't believe just said that" Sam admonishes, before snorting and throwing his hands up.

And Rachel sighs deeply, before breathing out in a rush "She told me how she got caught in the laboratory" she says, more or less, not wanting to give away Quinn's entire secret yet.

He looks back at her and frowns "Did she also explain the bunny detail?" Sam inquires with a serious voice, cupping his hand around his mouth to whisper "Let's not forget she entered this apartment being a fluffy white rabbit and is now a gorgeous blonde naked woman in your room" 

Rachel blushes scarlet red as he adds the naked part and the image when she woke up invades her.

She groans, covering her face with both of her hands as she mulls over the last five minutes "May I add that Quinn flirted with me and I just sat there acting like an useless bisexual, Sam"

"Previously white bunny named Hazel flirted with you? Well, that's quite confusing, not your fault to fail to reciprocate" he says as she rubs her hands over her face.

"What do you mean?" Rachel questions, uncovering her face as she moves her hands away from her flushed face.

Sam sends her a confused look "Well, if a dog entered my house and then changed form to human and flirted with me, I would be confused too" he says pointing to himself with a frown.

"That makes sense" Rachel says with a frown, standing from the couch.

Sam points at her door "You should see what's going on inside your room" and he stands up, nodding to the door to the bathroom "Need to pee, be right back"

She shakes her head to his behaviour, but follows his advice, walking til she's outside her bedroom door.

Rachel breathes out slowly, before knocking lightly on the frame and turning the knob.

"Quinn - excuse me for interrupting, but I was wondering - " but the door of her room opens and the surprise is evident when Rachel realizes that there is no one there.

No bunny, no blonde woman.

Actually, there is no trace of anyone inside the room.

The bed is made, just a note lays on the surface of the bed cover and Rachel picks it up with a frown.

_Rachel._

_Thanks for saving me today. Sam and you look worthy of my trust, hope you can keep the secret to yourselves._

_May we see each other again._

_\- Q._

Rachel instantly looks to the window and finding it open, she runs towards it, looking down with worry as she gets there.

They live on the eight floor of a building, how even can it be possible that she just disappeared like that - " _Shape-shifter_ " Rachel whispers to herself and looks up to the sky, where she can see a bird flying away from their building.

Gold, red and white the feather shines, beyond beautiful against the afternoon sun. 

There's a sound behind her and she turns around with a start but is just Sam entering the room with a hand over his eyes "Everyone decent over here?" he asks.

"Don't worry, she's gone" The performer mutters, lifting the note to her friend, who moves his fingers away from his face and frowns.

He takes the note and quickly reads it over with an expression of confusion that quickly morphs into awe.

"Superhero" Sam mutters, looking up at her and his t-shirt is an evident clue of why he would think that.

Rachel shakes her head at her friend's reply "I wouldn't call her that" she counters confusedly, taking the note away from his hands.

"But dude! What even - how did she end up in that testing laboratory then?" He questions walking up to her with an excited expression.

"She is a shape-shifter" Rachel replies easily, crossing her arms over herself.

He nods with an even bigger smile "Beast boy - Teen Titans" Sam replies with a _duh_ voice "Superhero, Rachel! Quinn is a superhero!" he throws a fist into the air.

Rachel just laughs, but it's forced, she's still processing everything that has happened in the last few hours on her mind. Quinn's early departure has just made it even worse "Whatever, I need food, I'm starved" she changes the topic, walking outside her room and towards the kitchen.

"Well, guess, who has two thumbs and already ordered chinese!" 

Sam jumps inside the kitchen, pointing to himself with said thumbs and a proud grin.

And she laughs, but isn't as sincere as she would like it, her mind is gone with a pair of captivating hazel eyes that keep her captive.

Rachel just hopes she can see Quinn again, cause she wants her clothes back.

Yeah, just that, definitely.

* * *


	3. the flying boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the same routine day after day after day - and that's why, three weeks after the bunny incident happens, Rachel walks outside of the theatre after her show ends and tells the Uber driver to drive her to a bar near her apartment, leaving her bicycle inside the theater for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this one, yes, I'm talking to you, moniqué

* * *

Life goes _awfully_ back to normal after what Sam likes to call _"The Super-encounter"_ but she prefers to leave as "that time we almost had a bunny".

Rachel wakes up at 7 am, exercises for an hour, showers in her spacious walk-in shower, dresses in whatever attire feels good to wear for the day, has a natural breakfast with fruit and cereals and then rides her bike to the theatre.

There she runs a few scales, practices briefly what needs to be done with the rest of the ensemble and then presents the show in a whole characterization that the make-up and costume people recreate for the show every day.

It's the same routine day after day after day - and that's why, three weeks after the _bunny_ incident happens, Rachel walks outside of the theatre after her show ends and tells the Uber driver to drive her to a bar near her apartment, leaving her bicycle inside the theater for the night.

The man complies with a nod and she's grateful for the fact that Broadway leaves space for her to have a normal life among people who don't really pay attention to musical theatre.

" _Damn_ , I love this song" Roger, the driver, comments as they wait for the traffic light to change a few streets away from the theater.

He has a trucker cap in his head even though it's night already, but she guesses that hiding a balding head must be a pretty nice lead as to why he is wearing it even inside the car.

The man is tapping his hands happily to the beat of an eighties song on the radio and Rachel identifies the band as something her ex-boyfriend would've listened to.

Rachel hums happily as she looks outside the window, remembering Finn with a warm feeling of nostalgia washing over her.

However, suddenly a scream cuts through the air of the peaceful night just as the light is about to change and Roger mutes the song with a clear frown on his mature features that are reflected through the mirror.

"What the _hell_ \- ?" He mutters in a heavy accent from the front of the car turning to look outside the passenger window as he steers them in a slowly moving car.

And Rachel follows his movement, looking outside her own window and then up towards the sight everyone in the street seems to be staring at.

Because high up on a building is standing on the very edge of a window near the top floor of it, a teenager, who seems to be ready to throw themselves down.

"Oh my - " She yells in a hurry, frantically tapping Roger's shoulder with her left hand "Pull over the car, Roger"

The man quickly follows her instruction and before he even stops the car, Rachel is opening the door and throwing herself out of the car to run towards the building, where more people seem to be looking up at the person who clearly seems eager with purpose to jump out of the building.

"Someone needs to stop him" Rachel yells, looking around at everyone, but no one seems to know what to do "We need to help!" 

"He's gonna send himself head first into concrete no matter what we do, lady" Roger argues even as he follows her to stand at the foot of the building, where the little crowd has gathered.

Rachel frowns, bracing herself against the chilling kiss of the city night air on her coat "No if I can help it" she says with a decisive nod.

And just when she's about to cup her hands around her mouth and scream to the person standing on the edge of the window to not do it, Rachel catches a cat that is walking slyly towards the window where the teen boy is standing.

The fur of the cat is golden in a familiar shade that makes her insides stir with recognition and something lurches inside the Broadway performer's stomach at the sight as she lowers her hands and whispers with a barely suppressed smile of awe, feeling her heart flutter.

"Quinn"

The cat quickly jumps inside the apartment's window and Rachel watches enraptured as the boy turns to frown at the strange cat, a second before a pair of pale hands grab him from around his stomach and pull him inside the apartment.

Instantly, the little crowd around Rachel exploits in applause, even shouting in satisfaction as the window gets closed and the danger has evidently ceased, the boy now safe.

"She did it" Rachel whispers to herself with a smile and even the Uber driver seems relieved of the turnout of this event.

" _Boy_ that was close" Roger mutters loudly, rubbing his balding head beside Rachel, before putting his cap on and she chuckles "Shall we continue the ride?" he asks, somehow in a better mood, turning to her.

But the Broadway star just shakes her head again, opening her purse to take a few bills out of it, deciding that she found out her purpose for the night.

"I think I'm good here" Rachel replies, smiling at him with a decisive nod and pressing the money onto his palm and he tilts his head at her, clearly confused "Thank you for the ride though" she adds happily, squeezing his arm "Goodnight, Roger" 

And she turns to walk to the main door of the apartment building with a flutter in her heart that makes her nervously swallow in anticipation for the encounter.

_"Goodnight, Ms. Berry!"_

Roger's voice looms over the crowd and she quickly throws a wave at him, before turning back to the building.

Pushing the door open, Rachel enters the building with a cautious glance, but absolutely no one is at the front desk and she fully slips inside it. 

The lobby is small, but much fancier than the one on her building and she quickly finds the elevator on the right side, but before she can press the button to go up to what she guessed by the window could be the eight floor, a familiar voice breaks the stillness of the atmosphere.

"Do my eyes deceive me or an incoming Tony awarded Broadway performer is in the building?" 

And Rachel turns to the voice with surprise that she quickly schools into a grin "Jesse" she mutters and clears her throat, wearing now her show smile to face her ex-boyfriend "It's been such a long...time" she acknowledges awkwardly, hitting the button of the elevator.

"Certainly" The handsome man replies, coming closer. He is wearing a fancy suit, cashmere scarf around his neck and Rachel still identifies what first attracted her sixteenth year old self on him "Rachel, you're a sight to behold though" he comments breaking into a smile "Actually, saw your show tonight, what a wonderful Elphaba you make" he adds, clapping slowly at her.

And she presses the button again.

"Of course I am, Fanny Brice isn't the only role I was born to play" Rachel replies easily, but then catches up to what Jesse has just said and frowns affronted, turning back to him "Wait - tonight? And you didn't even think twice about coming to me after and giving your honest opinion about the performance" She notes with an affronted expression.

Jesse shakes his head at her, slowly joining her in front of the elevator with a grin "Well I found you, didn't I?" 

"Actually, I found you, but that's beside the point" Rachel replies easily as he bumps his shoulder against her own and he still has that easy vibe that makes her feel at ease, but boy, she wants to see Quinn "Now tell me, Jesse St. James, was I great or simply otherworldly?" she asks, not wanting to lose the opportunity to enhance her performance.

The elevator finally appears on their floor, dinging it's doors open as it arrives and, unexpectedly, carrying inside who motivated Rachel in the first place to pay her Uber driver way over the price for her original ride.

"Quinn" Rachel whispers as she gazes into the surprised hazel eyes of the blonde woman, who's wearing a black hoodie, dark skinny jeans and vans, the hood over her head, but she quickly moves it back, revealing her beautiful blonde hair.

"Rachel" Quinn replies with a smile of her own, moving her hands down.

And Rachel remembers the man at her side with a flinch as he clears his throat from beside her "Quinn...this is my _ex_ -boyfriend, Jesse St. James" she tells with a conflicted smile, looking in-between the two of them "Jesse, Quinn is my…" she trails off, shooting the blonde a helpless smile.

But Quinn quickly adds "Worked together at an animal adoption, a few weeks ago" she fills easily, showing off her charm with a smile as she steps out of the elevator and Rachel stares at her with a blush as Quinn passes by her side, rubbing her thigh with her own.

Even a shiver runs down her body and Rachel sighs.

"Rach" Jesse's voice breaks out the spell and the performer turns to him, he's inside the elevator now, holding the door open with a cocky grin that reminds her too much of that talented boy who would prefer to sing ballads with her, instead of kissing her and it's almost too familiar to see him "This may be fate's way of telling us to go out, perhaps, would you like to get a glass of wine with me, sometime?" he asks gallantly.

"Of course, I would love to" Rachel agrees, shooting a quick look outside and even if it feels like Quinn must be lingering outside of the building, she doesn't want to risk it "Still have my number?" she asks quickly, squinting at him. 

But he just winks at her, moving his hands to let the door finally close in front of him "Bye, Rachel Berry" Jesse whispers, just before the doors close.

And Rachel shakes her head in his direction, before turning to walk outside of the apartment's building, where she finds the blonde smoking a few meters away from the entry.

The little crowd is entirely gone and the shape-shifter seems satisfied standing there supporting her body against the cold concrete of the building.

"Seems like someone wants to rekindle the flame" Quinn quips teasingly when she catches Rachel walking up to her, putting her head against the concrete of the structure, sending rings of smoke out of her lips.

The action is just as distracting as it is attractive and Rachel licks her lips, before replying.

"Not necessarily, Jesse and I were also really good friends back then" Rachel replies, looking at the blonde with a smile as she remembers what she witnessed a few minutes prior, who could guess this woman _was_ a cat, just, a few minutes ago "You did great back there, Quinn" she comments with a shrug as Quinn looks back with a guarded look but Rachel continues warmly "Sam would've loved to see you in action" she adds, because is easier than saying _i loved seeing you._

"Saw that?" Quinn inquires curiously, holding the cigarette away from her face as she tilts her head at her. 

The street lights hit her face just right for Rachel to catch a scar in the blonde's forehead, one she hadn't seen before.

Everything about Quinn is entirely too intriguing to her.

"I was passing by" Rachel replies, then bites her bottom lip "Kind of awesome to know the person behind the action - or, you know, the _cat"_ she says with a shameless smile, shaking her head "Even though I don't really know you, do I?" she comments scrunching up her nose, putting her hands in the pockets of her coat.

A cold gust of wind brushes against her and Rachel shivers quietly, but Quinn doesn't even seem to notice it.

"You know enough" The blonde replies, before inhaling from her cigarette again "Like how I look naked" Quinn adds with a wink her way.

And Rachel groans, blushing again a deep scarlet as the image of the naked woman enters her vision "Will you ever let that go?" she questions with a nervous chuckle.

"Not really" Quinn says, smoking from the cigarette one last time, before crushing the butt on the wall beside her and dropping it inside a little box that the blonde provides from the pocket of her hoodie.

The detail endears Rachel to no end as she watches the blonde.

"But I do think it would be fair if, you know..." Quinn comments nonchalantly and it's teasing, but also flirty in the way that her eyes move to trail along the hem of Rachel's jeans and up to her eyes "I saw yours too"

Rachel swallows tightly at the tension that builds before them.

It's like a flame that ignites her body, it's delicious to feel desired like this again, to be game, but she also likes challenges and Quinn has a spark in her eye that calls for Rachel to play her own card.

"Invite me to dinner first" She replies with a scoff, feeling bold.

And Quinn turns to her with a smirk, clearly up to the game as she opens her mouth.

Just at the same time that an annoying ringtone cuts the air.

 _"Shit"_ The blonde whispers, bringing her cellphone out of her pocket and checking it with a sneer, moving a hand to her forehead.

Rachel instantly asks, reading that expression a little too well "Have to go?" 

"Yeah" Quinn replies with an angry expression to the aforementioned cellphone, but it quickly morphs into a sad smile as she looks back at Rachel "I don't wanna go" she confesses quietly.

And the performer shrugs shyly "Then don't go"

The blonde in the hoodie seems conflicted, but still offers an option, clearly ignoring Rachel's suggestion "Let me leave you at your apartment, at least" Quinn says, coming closer to her and nodding to the direction of Rachel's apartment "One can never trusts the streets" she comments with a glint in her eyes that tells Rachel that Quinn knows her way around this city in a way that she doesn't.

More questions bite the ends of her mind, but Rachel just accepts the offer with a nod but then frowns, crossing her arms over her chest as the image crosses her mind "I suppose you must be offering to walk me there right? You can't..." Rachel trails off, making a vague hand movement towards Quinn's still human body.

The idea of asking Quinn if she can be a hawk or some bigger bird - like whatever the Yellow Big Bird in Sesame Street is, intrigues Rachel, but she decides against it.

"Carry you as a bird?" Quinn inquires completing her phrase, breaking into laughter as she puts her hoodie up again, hiding her hair and part of her face "Yeah no, I was just thinking about walking you there" she adds, starting to walk.

And Rachel follows her.

They start to walk, slowly, side to side, her apartment is not located a long distance from the theater, but in walking distance can be, at least, a good few minutes.

Her place is near the bar she had the idea to visit, but the idea of drinking doesn't seem as appealing as walking quietly by Quinn's side does.

They even walk by it and Rachel just smiles at the blinking green sign, before moving her gaze away.

"Still got your clothes, you know" Quinn offers quietly as they walk, breaking the comfortable silence that settles over them "Meant to give them back soon enough" 

The sidewalk is ridden of people, if this were a movie, Rachel guesses it would be the moment that she started singing and dancing around the street just before Quinn joins her, but life isn't a movie and she is a little tired to make that dirty streetlight by the side of the road her dancing pole.

"Well, why didn't you?" Rachel asks quietly, throwing a teasing smile at her company, who rolls her eyes at her "You already know where I live" 

Quinn shakes her head, her hair swaying with the movement "Don't know" she replies evenly, popping a mint in her mouth, she offers one to Rachel, who shakes her head with a soft _thanks_ "Maybe I want to keep them" the blonde throws with a raised brow and an expression of fake seriousness. 

"Why?" Rachel teases, pushing the blonde's shoulder lightly "I bet you stole the lamest clothes I own" she adds mockingly.

"They are comfy" Quinn shrugs.

They find themselves in front of a red light with no oncoming car, but Rachel still stops there, sending a daring glance at the blonde, who just sends her a curious glance, before raising two fingers.

"A red hoodie with a logo of some university" Quinn explains, scrunching her nose up in apparent deep thought as she lists the clothes she stole "And grey sweatpants - bet you don't even miss them" she counters with a shrug, putting her hands back onto the pockets of her black hoodie.

Rachel appreciates the profile of the blonde, deeply in thought "Pretty sure I just wore these like _once_ " she replies, watching as the traffic light turns to green.

She begins walking again and the blonde follows her.

"See?" Quinn replies with a satisfied smile "Perfect crime" shrugging away.

The end of the conversation leaves them in silence, but Rachel wants to know more about the mysterious woman who she has already seen in bunny form, cat form and… entirely _too_ _naked_ form _._

"So - Do you have a last name?" Rachel inquires with a hopeful smile, trying for small talk "And if so, can I know it?" 

But her company sends her a guarded look "There are better things to know about myself than my last name" Quinn quietly assures her, kicking a rock with her right foot.

Rachel inquires instantly, fishing for more "And that would be?"

But there's no instant reply and the silence that follows isn't as comfortable as before, but isn't outright hostile.

"I don't really talk about myself" Quinn mutters, sending her a look that shuts her up, it's serious but also afraid and Rachel nods at her "Don't take it personal" 

"It's okay, I won't" The diva quietly replies, hugging herself against the breeze, biting her lip, she throws a confused look at Quinn, who seems perfectly fine in her clothes "Don't you feel cold? I swear I have been shivering all day and you don't seem to even have noticed that is completely freezing outside"

But Quinn just snorts "Cold gear underneath these" she says pointing to her body, both lower and upper part "One of my biggest secrets" she confides with a playful wink.

The performer nods, making a mental note to check out for these clothes once she goes shopping "Can I ask something that will seem really personal but actually isn't?" she inquires quietly, afraid of speaking louder and breaking the intimate atmosphere that has been created.

"Shoot" Quinn replies in an evident uncomfortable position, her hands in her pockets and Rachel sighs "Can't promise to answer though" 

They are almost by her apartment and it's now or never.

"What happens with your clothes when you _"shift"?"_ Rachel asks curiously and then blonde turns to her as she moves her hand down after quoting unquoting the word "Like when you were the cat, did they disappear and come back once you're done being a cat or like, you have to strip and then shift into the cat" she asks, her mind quickly firing question after question for the blonde.

But Quinn seems entirely too amused to reply "I think…we got you home" and she stops walking.

And Rachel looks up at the edification with resentment.

"Wait- no" Rachel says as she recognizes her sidewalk and her own apartment window with a pout, she turns to her company and frowns.

But taking her smooth hand, Quinn moves it to her lips and then says.

"Next time"

Before quickly moving away, sending her a wink and shifting in front of her very eyes into a little hummingbird.

And yup, apparently the clothes do not have to go for Quinn to _shift._

"Next time, Quinn" Rachel mutters as the bird flies away and she doesn't enter her apartment til she stops seeing the gold and black feathers from there.

* * *

  
  


_"Miss. Berry, you gotta a visit"_

"Thank you, Robert" Rachel calls, sitting on the chair against the vanity inside her camarine. The flowers beside the mirror make her smile bigly and she adds "Please let them in"

The door opens just as she's taking her make-up off with some tissues and Rachel turns with curiosity at the intruder that has been capable of trespassing security and finding her.

Her heart whispers a name, but it's just too unbelievable for that to happen.

"Even with green skin, you look breathtaking" 

"Jesse" Rachel acknowledges with a grin, looking at the man, who's walking inside the room with a beautiful dozen yellow roses "Are those for me?" Rachel asks flabbergasted,

And he nods, leaving the bouquet on her awaiting arms.

"Thought I could wish you a bright future with them, but it already seems like you got that part down" Jesse comments with a smile as he stands there in another elegant suit and scarf.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel inquires, moving the flowers to the sofa next to her as she continues taking off her make-up, technically, make-up people should take it off for her but she likes the old-fashioned action of doing it for herself, she may be the diva Rachel Berry on stage, but behind it, she is just _Rachel._

Rachel who rescues bunnies in her free time, who volunteers at animal adoption centers and who doesn't party that much, just focuses on the stage and becoming the best person she can.

Obviously, this is a whole version of her that hasn't always existed, but that's a whole other story for another day.

"Came to take you out for that glass of wine" He replies simply, smiling at her, clasping his hands together.

 _Right_. She accepted the offer of wine and talk _,_ a few days ago, after witnessing Quinn saving a kid from becoming a human sticker on the pavement.

Quinn, who she hasn't seen since then, but keeps appearing on her thoughts.

"Fifteen" Rachel replies with a smile, glancing at him, before she looks back at herself in the mirror "I'll be out as soon as I can"

He nods, winking at her, before exiting the room.

And Rachel drops the smile, returning to cleaning her face from the green texture, gazing into her own eyes with confusion.

_Next time._

The memory of that caress of lips against her hand makes her close her eyes and sigh dreamily, Rachel wants to see her again.

 _God_ , if only Quinn could suddenly appear out of thin air and kiss her again, just not on her hand -

There's a knock against the door and Rachel moves the tissue away from her face, but Robert's voice doesn't announce the appearance of someone and she stands with a frown from her chair.

"Robert?" 

There's a second knock on the wood, more hurried that the first and Rachel moves to the door with intrigue, isn't like there could be a murderer or something dangerous waiting at the other side of the door.

They are inside a famous theatre with security people everywhere, after all.

Rachel turns the doorknob and opens the door "Hello?" She can say, just before everything goes to black and her eyelids fall shut, losing consciousness.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...tun tun tun, give me your theories, run wild.

**Author's Note:**

> and....chapter two will come? y'all want it?


End file.
